Decisions determining Destiny
by krystalevenstar
Summary: Wow! 6+ Chapters up in 2 days, I'm on a roll! Well R+R!!!!
1. The Lonely Life

I do not own the Star fox team and or any other member of this fic. other than Tootsie, and my own Ideas. These other Characters are ©Nintendo  
I Hope you enjoy my first Fic!   
It had been several months since the incident on Dinosaur Planet. Fox McCloud and his friends has been endlessly patrolling the Lylat System. He couldn't stop thinking about them, Krystal and Tricky. As much as he acted like he didn't, all he wanted to do was hear one of Tricky's smart ass comments, or see Krystal's beautiful eyes. He sighed as he thought about them. Slippy noticed Fox's melancholy attitude as he was working on the jukebox, and it wasn't just him, Rob, Peppy, and even the re-united Falco noticed.   
  
"Fox, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." Slippy asked.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Fox replied.   
  
Falco interrupted, "What do you take us for? Slippy, yes, but I sir am no fool!"  
  
"Nor I" said Peppy being awoken by the discussion.   
  
"That, was uncalled for," Slippy said sharply."And besides, I'm almost positive why Fox has been acting like this."   
  
"Oh really Einstein? What's wrong with me?" Fox said sarcastically.   
  
"It's simply really," Slippy replied, undaunted " It's that blue babe…Krista? Kristin?….." Slippy guessed.   
  
"It's Krystal, and no, that's not the reason." Fox said with his that's-so-not-it-even-though-it-is face.   
  
Falco winked at the others over Fox's shoulder.   
  
"Well then…..we'll just have to play a little memory, won't we?" he said with an evil grin.   
  
The whole crew groaned. Memory was a 3 or more hour interrogation. Falco would ask Fox absolutely irrelevant questions, until Fox would just give up in sheer annoyance, and spill the beans. 5 hours later, the strategy worked. Falco had just asked Fox what his favorite flavor of Jelly Belly was, when Fox gave in.   
  
"Fine you Psychos! It's Krystal…!You wanna do something about it?!" Fox yelled.  
  
The crew, who were half asleep by then, were jolted to attention.   
  
"I told you so." Slippy whispered to Peppy.   
  
"Well DUH!" Peppy said, angry from the rude awakening.   
  
Falco pushed Fox back into the chair, "Dude, chill out! We were just…." he was cut off in mid-sentence by the distress call alarm.   
  
"The signal is on frequency 76." Slippy reported.   
  
"Peppy, what location is that? Slippy hook up the com, Rob turn on the hologram projector, and Falco…..GET OFF MY LAP!!!!" Fox ordered, his captaining side coming back.   
  
"The area designated for use on frequency 76 is in sector C-32, and the only planet in that vicinity is….."   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Dinosaur Planet"   
  
Fox's ears perked up at the name.   
  
"Slippy, have you gotten the call yet?"   
  
"Just a minute Fox" Slippy replied.   
  
Everyone just twiddled their thumbs for a minute. Slippy started humming, until Fox glared at him. Slippy gulped and said dryly," Got it..…it's playing now": "Fox! Fcoujo xocf...Ak'j Krystal...jxo'j rood wedo veh eloh u noob den, udt kxo ekxohj...Kxo Queen Earthwalker ihwodkc0 dootj ke jfoub nakx 0ei....fcoujo xihh0!....  
  
"Translate that Slip!"   
  
"Already have Fox": "Fox! Please help….It's Krystal… she's been gone for over a week now, and the others…. The Queen Earthwalker urgently needs to speak with you…please hurry!…" "Krystal…Set a course for Dinosaur Planet!"   
  
Fox was sent into a frenzy. Falco was finally able to corner him.   
  
"Chill out Fox, she'll be ok, but seriously dude, you need to invest into Prozac or something, otherwise you're gonna die of high blood pressure!"   
  
"I know you're right Falco it's just…she…" Fox's voice trailed off into un-understandable words.   
  
They had only seen their fearless leader like this once before, when his father was killed. It was like a piece of him was missing. They knew how much he cared for Krystal, when she wouldn't leave with them, he was mopey for months. Meanwhile, thoughts were racing through Fox's mind, 'What was happening, where was Krystal, would he ever see her again, who were "the others", why did the Queen Earthwalker need to see him, why did he care for Krystal so deeply, did she?' Fox got a headache from thinking so much. He was actually starting to believe Falco's blood pressure theory. He laughed, not a happy, hearty laugh, but more of a dry heave. All the while the Great Fox was steadily heading it's course for Dinosaur Planet. 


	2. The Search Begins

As Fox landed his Arwing in the same spot in Thorntail Hollow, it seemed like he was still on his adventure, returning from Cloudrunner Fortress to the Ocean Force Point temple, or any of the other missions. Except…. Something was different, the air didn't smell so sweet, the sky wasn't so bright, the foliage didn't look so green, and there were no Thorntail to be seen. He searched around a while, then realized they would be at the Walled City, the planet was back together. He headed towards the Arwing, then thought he should buy some supplies from the store. When he go to the door he saw a sign saying "We've re-located to Cape Claw" he thought this funny since Shabunga had been saying it for quite some time. So once again, he headed towards the Arwing. As he crossed the stream he noticed something glistening, in the water. He bent over to pick it up, but it was stuck under a rock, and was quite longer than it first appeared. After some effort, Fox finally managed to free the object from the rock. He gasped as he realized what the object was.  
  
"Krystal's Staff"  
  
He Stuck it in his backpack. It was good to have it again, although he would rather have her than it any day. So finally he made it back to the Arwing and headed for the Walled City.  
  
After landing the Arwing, Fox approached the temple, expecting to see a congregation of dinosaurs, but instead seeing only a small red ball with stars on it, rolling in the breeze.  
  
"Tricky's Ball"  
  
Why was he finding these things, and where was everyone?  
  
"I'll try Krazoa Palace." he said.  
  
So he hopped back into his Arwing and headed for Dinosaur Planet's southern most point, Krazoa Palace. 


	3. The Story unfolds

Fox landed the Arwing on the top of the Palace. This was where he had first seen Krystal. How hauntingly beautiful she had looked suspended in the crystal above his head.  
But there was nothing here now, but a void, not unlike the one in Fox's heart. No Krazoa, No crystal, and no Krystal. Fox then heard a voice coming from the lowest floor of the Palace. Fox made his way down to where the voice was coming from. Finally! He had found the dinosaurs, Earthwalkers, Cloudrunners, Lightfoots, Hightops, Snowhorns, Throntail, Sharpclaw, and even Red-Eye.  
  
"My friends! Dark days are upon us! We must end our petty differences amongst one another for the children's sake. Together, as one, we will find the heirs, we will find the Priestess, and we will save our World. So Krazoa help us, We will prevail!"  
  
A roar of agreement came from the crowd. The voice sounded familiar to Fox. He climbed up on a statue to get a better look. Fox saw it was the King Earthwalker, behind him the Queen, she was crying. He didn't see the Prince Tricky anywhere. Fox made his way up to the King and Queen.   
  
"Thank Krazoa Fox! You….Krystal….attack…gone….Tricky…MY BABY!" The Queen sputtered between sobs.   
  
"Welcome Fox! I see you received the distress call, very good. I should explain what's going on. A few days ago there was an attack on the Citadel at Cloudrunner Fortress. You recall Krystal had been residing there?"  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
"Well, nobody had time to fight, the attack happened so quickly. The Priestess went out in search of…"  
  
Fox looked confused.  
  
"Sorry," the King apologized "Krystal was made the Priestess of the Planet, anyways, she left that morning , and we haven't heard from her in a week. We sent our best troops, one battalion from each tribe, and Tri…..Tricky led the troops of Earthwalkers, his mother and I were weary of his decision, but allowed it. We last heard from them 5 days ago. The Commanders of each battalion, are the heirs to each the thrones of each tribe."  
  
Fox managed to ask "The attack on the Citadel, was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Not seriously, scrapes, bruises, that sort of thing."  
  
"I see, please continue."  
  
"Well, the last time we heard from them they were outside Cloudrunner Fortress. You know how Tricky was about that place, but he decided to do it, for Krystal. As you can imagine, because of the conflicts between Earthwalkers and Cloudrunners, rumors began to spread like wildfire after the troops disappeared. Until we learned that the heirs to the Cloudrunner throne had also joined the cause."  
  
The Queen Cloudrunner came forward " My tribe has left the sanctity of our home, for fear of the evil dwelling by that place. We have also lost our heirs, and my children. The Priestess is loved by the entire planet, and we would stop at no means to finding and bringing her home, safe and sound."  
  
The King continued "There has also been several rumors of General Scales return to the planet, although nothing has been confirmed yet,"  
  
"I see" Fox said.  
  
"Although the other day, Tricky was playing with some friends around the Warpstone in Thorntail Hollow, and he said he heard voices through the stone coming from the Palace, but couldn't investigate because the Warpstone can not transport dinosaurs."  
  
"Do you know what Krystal might have been searching for when she left that morning?"  
  
The Queen Earthwalker answered "No, but she said something about Cerinia…you…the truth…, does it make any sense to you Fox?"  
  
He thought, what could she mean by the truth? The truth about her parents and the destruction of Cerina? His mind suddenly flashed back to his last night on the planet." 


	4. Of times gone By

This chapter is rated PG-13 by the author, Suggestive themes may not be sutible for children under 13. Don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He and Krystal were somewhere outside of Cloudrunner Fortress. The sky was alive with the twinkling of millions of diamonds, the birds were singing, to say the least, the setting was extremely romantic. They were sitting in front of a waterfall, along the side of a stream. He was sitting next to Krystal, gazing into her beautiful eyes.  
  
Krystal blushed " I wanted to thank you Fox, I really appreciate all you've done for me, and the dinosaurs. I'm just sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk."  
  
Fox said "Why don't you come with us? Become a member of Starfox?"  
  
Krystal's face saddened "Fox, as much as I might want to, I cannot leave them. My place is here..they need me."  
  
"Well,..I need you too."  
  
Just as Fox was about to continue, he was summoned back to the ship. The next morning they took off. Fox realized he never got the chance to say goodbye. A little while later he heard a ship dock. Then to his surprise, Krystal walked through the docking bay door. Fox was speechless.  
  
"I forgot to do something Fox, I wanted to, thank you, personally."  
  
Fox's jaw dropped.  
  
Slippy giggled and said, "You're not shy, are you Fox?"  
  
Rob stated" My sensors indicate Fox's temperature is rising."  
  
Fox gulped and said, " Does this mean you're going to come with us? Join Starfox?!" he said his heart racing.  
  
"Fox....I....." Krystal said, fighting back tears.  
  
They dropped the subject. Fox then took Krystal to the captain's bed chamber...  
  
The next morning Fox awoke in an empty bed. He looked to where Krystal had been but saw nothing except the rustled sheets. He realized she left in the night when he was asleep so as not to cause them each so much pain. He slammed his fist into the nightstand.  
  
"Damn it Krystal!"  
  
He got up and got dressed. Between his door, Krystal had left a tear stained note;  
  
"Fox,  
  
I'm Sorry I can't stay, if It were my choice, I would.....but my destiny has not yet been fulfilled. I must find....the truth......never forget me Fox, If it is in the stars, we shall meet again some day,.... Krystal"  
  
Fox folded the note and put it in his shirt pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fox was ripped back to reality.  
  
"Do you know what it means Fox?" The Queen Earthwalker asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure, although I have a pretty good idea..."  
  
"Well," The King Earthwalker suggested, "lets all head back to the Walled City for a good nights rest."  
  
"I haven't hear that good an idea in a long time." Fox replied.  
  
So he boarded the Arwing and left for the Walled City once more. 


	5. Visions of the Heart

The Earthwalkers had prepared him a room and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Sometime in the night, he awoke in a cold sweat. He thought he heard a voice...a girl. She was crying.   
  
He whispered, "Who's there?"  
  
The crying suddenly stopped.   
  
The voice said, "Who are you? Come near me and I'll slaughter you evil spirit!"  
  
Fox didn't dare to breathe, the voice, it was Krystal's. We must be communicating Telepathically.  
  
He whispered, " K...K...Krystal?"  
  
The voice replied, " Tell me who you are and how you know my name! Wait....that....voice....it sounds.....farmiliar.....Fox?" Krystal said her heart racing.  
  
" Yes! Krystal! It's me! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!"  
  
"Oh Fox, when they attacked....I could sense something, then I followed the aura I was getting. Oh Fox! It was him all along, he was..." she was cut off in mid-sentance.  
  
"Krystal? KRYSTAL!" Fox screamed. He tried for hours pacing to and fro to contact her again, without success.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in a dark, dank cell, Krystal's captors came to see who she was talking to. Upon inspection of her cell, they decided she had gone mad and had taken to having conversations with herself. Krystal, once they had left, tried to contact Fox as well.   
  
Krystal kneeled down and whispered, almost prayed, " Fox, if I had one wish, it would be for your safty, I beg of you, DO NOT come for me, Please!" she said, tears dripping off her muzzle. 


	6. Meetings and Disappointments

Fox woke up sprawled on the floor the next morning. He didn't remember falling asleep, so he assumed he had passed out from sheer exaustion. He left his room to explore the temple. Soon he came upon a room he assumed was Tricky's. He entered it and laying on the table was the offical Star Fox team badge he had given to Tricky. He traced the outline with his finger. A moment later he heard something small scurry past the door. He put down the badge and entered the hall to investigate. As he looked down the hall he saw a small pink tail disappear around a corner. He chased the creature and soon pinned it to the ground. It was a small Earthwalker, about Tricky's size.  
  
" Who are you?" Fox asked.  
  
"Ugg! Princess Tootsintella! And If you don't get off of me I'm gonna SCREAM!" The Earthwalker replied.  
  
"Who?" Fox asked as he got off the dinosaur.   
  
The Earthwalker stood up, flicked her tail and said "Princess Tootsintella of the Eastern Earthwalker Tribe! And who exactly are you?"  
  
"Fox McCloud, Starfox team." Fox said and bowed.  
  
"Oh my gawd!!! You're Fox!! Tricky told me all about your adventures, I was so jealous!"  
  
Fox beamed with pride and said, " You know Tricky, Princess...uhh....whats your name again?"  
  
"It's Tootsintella, but you can call me Tootsie, everyone else does. And yes, Tricky and I have been friend, like, forever...and we're cousins...and we're bethrothed, and thats gross cause boys are icky!"  
  
Tootsie said making a face of discust.  
  
She remindes me of Tricky, Fox thought.  
  
"Our Tribe arrived last night and...are you hungry?" She asked as she spotted a pair of sleeping Grubtub Fungi.  
  
"No thank you, I have to be getting to the main hall, Nice meeting you Tootsie" Fox said.  
  
"Yep!" Tootsie said as she chased after the now awake mushrooms. Fox though, All they ever think about is food... He chuckled as he made his way to the throne room.  
  
"Ah! I hope you slept well Fox." The now more composed Queen Earthwalker questioned.   
  
"Yes, Thank you." Fox replied.  
  
" I see you have met our niece, Tootsie, I hope she wasn't too much of a bother."  
  
"No, she was fine, reminded me of Tricky." as he said this, the huge weight was placed back on his shoulders.   
  
The look in their eyes...their whole world was depending upon him.  
  
" You know Fox, Why don't you take Tootsie with you? She has Tricky's side-kick skills!"  
  
Fox made a face, " No, she's safer off here. I'd rather go alone."  
  
Tootsie, who had been spying, burst in. " I wanna go on an adventure too! Tricky got to, why shouldn't I! Uncle, make him take me!" She looked at the King Earthwalker with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Tootsie, but I agree with Fox, it's much too dangerous, and I just can't send you out into a war without your parents permission! It was foolish of your Aunt to even put the idea into your head." The king glared at his wife.  
  
" No Fair! Just cause I'm not a boy I don't get to do anything! And why can't you go ask my dad?!" Tootsie whined.  
  
The Queen Earthwalker cooed " I'm sorry dear....they both left last night so you wouldn't be frightened. That was the whol point of your trip, to keep you safe within these walls."  
  
Tootsie was in shock, " Wha....Where did they go?"  
  
The king answered, " Your father lead a group of soldiers to Dragon Rock, your mother returned to your home to govern the tribe in your father's absense.  
  
Tootsie burst into tears. She ran out of the Throne room.  
  
"Poor kid." Fox thought.  
  
He remembered whenever his father would be called into active duty. He would be terrified something would happen to him. Then there was that one day it did... He remembered it like it was yesterday. He and his aunt had been eating dinner. He answered the door and saw a battered Peppy, and General Pepper. He went and got his aunt. She could tell by the looks on their faces the news wasn't good.  
  
"Vixanna....there's been an accident, James...he...."  
  
Fox blocked out the memory. It was too painful to relive, especially now... with Krystal gone. He talked to the King a while then decided.   
  
" I'm going to look around Cloudrunner Fortress"  
  
So he left the palace and went to the fortress in his arwing. By the time he landed it was dark, so he decided to sleep out the remainer of the night in the cock pit. 


	7. Questions

When Krystal awoke she was in a room full of golden scarabs, she didn't know how she got out of her cell, but she was.  
  
"Good Morning, my dear, sleep well?" a sinister voice from behind her said.  
  
"You!" she hissed, " Come near me and I'll tear you limb from limb!"  
  
The being to whom the voice belonged smiled and said " My dear girl, lets not be too hasty, you wouldn't want anything, unfortunate, to happen to your little friends would you?"  
  
As he said this a hologram of the troops appeared before her eyes. She saw Tricky. They were all chained and shackled, surrounded by guards weilding whips. They looked terrified.   
  
" I snap my fingers, it's bye bye dinos" The being chuckled sinisterly.  
  
Krystal fell to her knees. " I have no choice...."  
  
"Guards, take her back to her cell," The monster laughed evilly behind her.  
  
Fox awoke to the sound of a girl screaming. He knew it was Krystal.   
  
" KRYSTAL!" he screamed.   
  
He got no answer. He knew he wouldn't. He tried to calm himself down and make sense of everything.  
  
"Cloudrunner Fortress...Krystal....Cerinia....The Truth.....me.....him, What does it all mean?!"  
  
The biggest question on his mind was, who was He? She had said, "..it was him all along."   
  
Who? She surely couldn't mean Andross... He was gone once and for all, of course...they had thought that before too...He pulled the note out of his pocket and re read it trying to make sense of it. He had done this many times before. ...Find the truth" The truth about what? Fox soon tired himself and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	8. His New Partner

He awoke again, about an hour before dawn. He thought he heard a thump coming from the cargo-hold of the arwing.  
  
"Please no....not that! Anything, but not that!" Fox prayed.  
  
He opened the cargo-hold and out rolled Tootsie.  
  
" You are so cruel..." He shook his fist at the sky.  
  
"Ow! Do you know how....ugg.....small it is in.....OW! There?" Tootsie said trying to regain footing.  
  
"Why are you here?" Fox sighed.  
  
"Because I snuck here." She smart-alackly said.  
  
"You sound like Tricky. You have his attitude, you'll make the perfect couple."  
  
"EW!!!!!" Tootsie shrieked. " And besides, you need me, I know somthing you don't!" Tootsie taunted in a sing-song voice.  
  
"And whatever might that be?" Fox sarcastically asked.  
  
"Something about the Priestess, Do you know her?"  
  
Fox suddenly got serious, but his eyes filled with sadness, "Yes I know her....we're....close.." he said.  
  
Tootsie, not even seeming to notice then said, " Well, If you wanna know what I know, then Let's GO!"  
  
The sun had risen by now.  
  
"Great, It's Tricky 2: Attack of the Terrible Tootsie." Fox sneered, but stopped as Tootsie glared at him.  
  
"If looks could kill.." he muttered under his breath.  
  
" I heard that!" came the response from beside him.  
  
"If you want to stay, you'll follow my rules, if not, I'll take you home, understand?" Fox explained.  
  
"Clearly" Tootsie agreed, smiling angelicly.  
  
"Aww look.... The devil's got a halo!" he jested.  
  
She muttered something under her breath.   
  
"What was that?" Fox said,  
  
"NOTHING!" whined Tootsie like a rebelious teenager.  
  
Fox thought, It's gonna be a long trip.  
  
As they approached the ruins of the once proud Citadell, they heard a rustle in the leaves. Tootsie shrieked in horror.  
  
" SHH!!" Fox commanded. "You'll alert somebody we're here!" he hissed  
  
"Well Soo-ry!" She said. " bu...bu....bu....but what if it's a m...m...monster?" She whispered.  
  
Fox reached out his paw and grabbed the thing in the bush. Tootsie whimpered and scrunched down shaking, peeking over her paws. Fox held a small mouse in his outstretched paw.  
  
" Oh! Big scary monster!" he sneered.  
  
Tootsie jumped up and shouted, " I was just testing you! I wasn't afraid!" she said and stuck out her tounge. " Humpf!" she huffed marching ahead of Fox.  
  
"Sure.."he said. He teased her for a while, then thought again 'Oh one LONG trip...' he sighed, feeling sad again.   
  
"But I will find you Krystal, so help me, I'll find you if I have to go to the ends of the Lylat..Don't be afraid..."he said as he whiped a single tear from his fur. 


	9. Realization

"Where's Tootsie?" The King Earthwalker asked his wife returning from Thorntail Hollow.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" The Queen replied.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since we told her she couldn't go with...oh no!" The King and Queen glanced at each other.  
  
They went outside the temple, and followed Tootsie's footprints right to where the arwing had been.  
  
"Great" The King said sarcastically.  
  
"Now my brothers gonna kill you for losing his heir to the throne." the Queen said.  
  
The King replied "You put the idea to go with Fox into her head before I told her no, It's your fault!"  
  
The monarchs continued arguing for several minutes.  
  
"Either way, she's gone, and we must get her back!" the Queen said.  
  
"I agree, but we cannot go after Fox, we might compromise his effort. We are just going to have to trust Fox will look out for her." The King said. 


	10. Silent Tears

When Krystal came to, she was back in her cell. She didn't remember anything after the hologram. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized this wasn't her cell. She looked around, this cell was smaller, and had no windows. She looked through the bars of her cell, she noticed a Cloudrunner chained up against the opposite wall.   
  
She asked him " Nxuk xuffodot ke oei?" (What happened to you?)  
  
The Cloudrunner lifted it's head up, glancing at her. "De xefo fhaojkojj, de xefo..."( No hope Priestess, No hope...) was all he replied.  
  
"We must always have hope.." Krystal muttered, more so to herself than the Cloudrunner. " Fox, where ever you are, what ever you're doing, I'll be with you always...no matter what...I love you Fox..." Krystal whispered breaking into silent tears "Always..."  
  
***  
  
Ok I'm gonna start doing this now...Sorry these few chapters are so short, but they will get longer, I promise, ok, well R+R!!!!! 


	11. Hurt Feelings, Troubling Dreams

It was nearly dark before they stopped to camp. Fox hadn't even broken a sweat yet, but Tootsie had been whining for hours, non-stop.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm hungry! My feet hurt! I'm tired! Are we there YET?!" she complained  
  
"NO!" Fox screamed.  
  
Tootsie jumped, and began to cry " You didn't have to yell at me!"  
  
Fox felt bad " I'm sorry Tootsie, I didn't mean to be irritable, It's just I'm so tense, and worried about Krystal." He drooped his head and said, "Ok, then, let's stop here for a while."  
  
Tootsie didn't say anything she just lie down, and stared at Fox for a while.  
  
"Who does he think he is? Yelling at me like that...I understand he misses the Priestess, but doesn't he think I miss Tricky?" She sighed and thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Fox sat for a while, 'Why aren't we finding anything?! Not a footprint, a trail, a hair, no clues what so ever!' he thought.  
  
Fox took a short nap. When he awoke, it had been about 3 hours, It was longer than he wanted to rest though.   
  
Fox walked over to Tootsie and gentlely rolled her over, " Tootsie, we gotta get going again.." he whispered.   
  
Tootsie moaned and yawned as she adjusted her eyes to the moonlight. "Ok, and by the way Fox, I don't mean to be a bother but....do you have anything to eat? Please, I'm starving"  
  
Fox smiled and gave her a few Grubtubs.  
  
"Better?" he asked  
  
"Much" Tootsie said, forgetting about the incident a few hours ago.   
  
So they set off again. Within the hour they had reached the ruins.   
  
" This was where Krystal was living....right here...." He kicked a piece of rubble as he spoke.  
  
"Look!" Tootsie yelled practically jumping up and down.  
  
"What?!" Fox said running up to her.  
  
"Don't you see it?" She asked  
  
" No I don't see.......oh my......" 


End file.
